Secret Romance In Paris
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Pernikahan sempurna adalah impian seorang Park Chanyeol. Kehidupan Byun Baekhyun tak ubahnya siklus prosais. Mereka bertemu dalam situasi yang tak terduga dengan cara yang tidak normal pula. Bandara, Paris dan kue beras pedas adalah kenangan berharga bagi keduanya. Namun hidup tak selalu cerah dan berpelangi.- Chanbaek/Baekyeol/Chanyeol/baekhyun - FWC 1A


**CIC FWC #1A**

 **Prompt D.9 :** **Baekhyun, Security Airport bagian** _ **Checkpoint**_ **(** _ **Body Scanner**_ **)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

" **Secret Romance In Paris** **"**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre :** **Romance, Bittersweet and a Little Fluff**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

Buruknya cuaca, guncangan di pesawat, serta pendaratan yang tidak mulus nyaris meremukkan setiap inci tulang Chanyeol. Ia bukanlah seseorang yang menyukai perjalanan jauh. Park Chanyeol adalah orang yang cukup apatis akan segala hal di sekelilingnya. Entah apa yang telah ia lakukan di kehidupan lampau hingga mendapatkan sebuah kemujuran seperti ini.

Menikah tak pernah sekali pun menjadi prioritas dalam hidup. Ia menyukai sebuah keleluasaan tanpa komitmen. _Well_ , tidak sampai ia menemukan lelaki yang beberapa jam lalu tengah melepas kepergiannya dengan hati berat. Lelaki yang mengisi harinya dengan ribuan warna hingga tak mengijinkan sekelumit kejenuhan mengambil alih. Ialah yang telah mengenalkan Chanyeol pada sesuatu seperti cinta; perasaan tak terdefinisi yang memiliki banyak makna di balik susunan lima huruf.

Chanyeol mendambakan sesuatu yang luar biasa untuk pernikahan mereka. Ia percaya bahwa sesuatu yang sakral takkan datang untuk yang kedua kali. Biar bagaimanapun, pernikahan mereka harus berakhir dengan sebuah impresi mendalam. Sesuatu yang takkan terseka oleh waktu, pun selalu dikenang oleh orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

Sungguh, Park Chanyeol bukanlah seseorang yang seperti ini sebelum ia berjumpa dengan si Calon Suami. Lelaki itu selalu menyebutnya belahan jiwa. _Well_ , calon suaminya muak mendengar dua kata tersebut, tetapi Chanyeol terlampau menggemarinya.

Tujuan utama dari ketibaannya di Paris adalah untuk menimba inspirasi bagi tema pernikahan mereka kelak. Ia sejatinya hanya memiliki waktu dua bulan dan tak cukup mudah baginya untuk mendapatkan ijin dari sang Calon Suami. Alasan Chanyeol tak membawanya ikut serta adalah lantaran ia ingin menyimpan momentum tersebut untuk masa bulan madu mereka. Ia telah membeli dua lembar tiket keberangkatan ke London untuk hadiah pernikahan.

Dengan satu kopor mungil, ia melangkah terseret menuju gerbang keluar bandara. Kantong hitam mendekorasi mata letihnya. Kulit wajah Chanyeol nampak kucam, seakan-akan seluruh tenaganya terkuras tandas. Ia kemudian meletakkan kopor di atas alat x-ray dan berjalan memasuki alat sensor tubuh. Bunyi bising lantas meringking hingga Chanyeol terperanjat. Ia meneleng ke kanan dan ke kiri, mendapati salah seorang petugas bertubuh pendek tengah merapat ke arahnya. Ia tidak tersenyum, tidak pula bertampang ramah.

" _W-what's wrong_?" tanya lelaki itu sembari merentangkan kedua lengan. Keningnya mengernyit linglung tatkala si Petugas memeriksanya sekali lagi dengan alat sensor yang ia pegang.

Alat tersebut mengeluarkan bunyi yang sama ketika melewati bagian pinggang Chanyeol.

" _Please remove your belt, Sir_." ujarnya datar. Suaranya terdengar normal. Jika saja ia menunjukkan sedikit keramahan.

" _Oh, sure_." Ujarnya cepat, menuruti perintah si Petugas.

" _Now would you stand in the middle of the detector again_?"

Chanyeol memutar kedua bola mata, namun masih mendengarkan ucapan lelaki tersebut. Nyatanya, alat itu tetap berbunyi hingga sebuah umpatan tanpa sengaja meluncur dari celah kedua bibirnya. Ia melirik lelaki di hadapannya sembari mendelik. Papan nama yang tersemat menciptakan dua susunan kata. Dalam kejengahan lelaki itu sempat terkejut bahwa si Petugas adalah orang Korea, sama seperti dirinya.

" _Can you speak Korean, Mr. Byun_?" tanya Chanyeol, dengan kemampuan berbahasa Inggris terbatas. Sekadar berkeladar, ia pula membawa dua macam kamus di dalam tas ranselnya.

"Tentu saja," jawab Baekhyun sembari mengangguk acuh tak acuh. Ia meminta Chanyeol kembali menghampirinya dan mengulangi ritual sebelumnya. Alat sensor dalam tangannya berbunyi tepat di saku celana kanan Chanyeol. Ia tak berpikir panjang untuk segera meraba bagian tersebut.

"Hei, apa yang kaulakukan? Apa kau sudah gila?"

Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan menikam. "Apakah ini perjalanan pertama anda menggunakan transportasi udara, Tuan?"

Semburat merah mendekorasi kedua sisi wajah. Chanyeol lantas berpaling guna menudungi malu. "Te-tentu saja tidak."

"Kalau begitu ini pertama kalinya anda melakukan perjalanan internasional?"

Itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan. Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun tengah mencibirnya. Tak keliru memang ucapannya, namun bisakah ia tidak memaparkan hal tersebut di depan banyak orang?

"Maaf, Tuan, bisakah anda mengikuti saya ke sudut ruangan agar tidak menghalangi proses yang lain?"

Chanyeol tak membuka suara. Ia hanya membuntuti Baekhyun yang menuntun jalan ke siku ruangan. Tak bersenggang jauh dari tempat semula sehingga beberapa orang masih dapat menyaksikan insiden memalukan tersebut. Dan demi Tuhan, Chanyeol berharap bahwa pijakan di bawahnya segera membelah dan menelan dirinya hidup-hidup. Ia tak tahu jika perjalanan pertamanya ke Paris akan bersalin menjadi sesuatu yang sangat memalukan.

Baekhyun kemudian kembali menyentuh saku celana Chanyeol tanpa aba-aba. Sementara lelaki tersebut berusaha menghindar dengan mengambil langkah mundur.

"Tuan, bisakah anda mengeluarkan benda di dalam saku celana?" pinta Baekhyun sembari menegakkan tubuh.

"Benda apa? Aku tak membawa apapun, sungguh!"

"Lakukan saja sesuai dengan ucapanku. Jika anda menolak maka itu akan semakin memancing kecurigaan."

Kini lelaki tersebut meletakkan kedua tangan di sisi pinggang. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan menantang sembari berdecak kesal. Dagunya mencongak tinggi, seolah-olah ia hendak melahap tubuh mungil di hadapannya dalam sekali usaha.

"Dengar, Tuan Byun, kupikir kau tidak cukup profesional dalam melakukan tugas. Atau apakah kau seorang cabul dan hanya ingin meraba-raba tubuhku?"

Giliran Baekhyun yang memutar kedua bola mata. Ia mulai habis kesabaran hingga nyaris melayangkan sebuah pukulan di kepala Chanyeol. _Well_ , ia tak mungkin melakukannya jika tidak ingin mendapatkan sangsi berat dari atasan.

"Tuan yang terhormat, apa yang sedang saya lakukan di sini sesuai prosedur. Jika anda tidak berkenan dalam proses pemeriksaan maka dengan terpaksa kami akan membawa anda ke ruang interogasi."

Intonasi yang digunakan kian lantang. Kedua mata Chanyeol membeliak lebar oleh keterperangahan. Ia tak pernah mengira bahwa seseorang seperti Baekhyun mampu membentaknya dengan tubuh mungil seperti itu. Apakah ini salah satu bakat tersembunyi? dengan membuatnya tuli oleh bentakan tersebut?

"A-aku—"

"Keluarkan benda di dalam saku celana anda." Sela Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hendak melakukan sesuai perintah ketika salah seorang petugas lainnya datang menghampiri. Ia bertanya kepada Baekhyun menggunakan Bahasa Perancis dan dibalas olehnya pula dengan bahasa yang sama. Petugas tersebut melirik ke arahnya dengan pandangan tajam sebelum akhirnya beranjak menjauh untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan sebelumnya. Sebuah embusan napas lega lantas meluncur dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Tuan, keluarkan benda itu." Titahnya, penuh aksentuasi.

Chanyeol terkesiap. Ia segera menceluk saku celana dengan alis menyatu, yakin bahwa tak ada benda apapun di dalam sana. Namun kemudian sesuatu bertekstur padat menyentuh ujung jemarinya. Ia lantas menariknya keluar untuk memastikan.

"I-ini…" matanya menatap jari manis polosnya, menyadari bahwa cincin pertunangan mereka tak tersemat di sana. "Astaga, aku lupa."

Decakan Baekhyun menarik atensinya kembali. Ia mulai mengembangkan senyum tolol sembari menggaruk tengkorak kepala. "Maafkan aku, Tuan Byun, kupikir aku melepasnya saat di pesawat tadi dan lupa mengenakannya kembali."

Gelengan pelan diberikan Baekhyun. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan tak percaya. Tentu ia telah menghadapi berbagai macam wisatawan dengan sikap langka mereka. Tetapi hanya Chanyeol-lah yang kini menarik atensi lelaki tersebut. Entah karena senyum tololnya atau karena sikap keras kepalanya guna mempertahankan harga diri. Sesuatu seakan menariknya begitu kuat. Semacam medan magnet berbeda yang saling bertemu. Ia ingin mengenal lelaki ini dengan lebih dekat lagi.

"Lain kali anda harus menuruti seluruh prosedur yang kami lakukan atau semuanya akan berakhir pelik, Tuan." Ujarnya, merubah intonasi suara.

Chanyeol tertegun. Baekhyun tak lagi bersikap dingin. Sebuah kurva tipis terukir pada bibir merahnya.

"Tuan Byun, apa anda baru saja tersenyum?" tanya lelaki itu, polos.

Baekhyun lantas berdeham kikuk. Ia mengusap tengkuk sembari mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling guna berkelit dari tilikan Chanyeol.

"Sudah kuduga, kau akan tampak lebih ramah dengan senyuman." Ia menepuk pundak Baekhyun, tanpa sadar melepas segala formalitas.

Napasnya tertangguh di tenggorokan. Jantungnya seolah-olah melesat naik dan menyumbat saluran pernapasan. Ia tak paham reaksi apa yang kini dialami oleh tubuhnya, namun sentuhan Chanyeol bak kejutan listrik yang memasung sekujur persendian.

" _We-well_ , Tuan—"

"Park Chanyeol." Selanya cepat. "Panggil aku Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Park Chanyeol, nikmati waktu anda di Perancis."

"Terima kasih. Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi. Barangkali kau bersedia menjadi pemandu tur untukku?" Chanyeol terkekeh, lalu melambaikan tangan. "Sampai jumpa, Baekhyun."

Ia segera memutar tumit, hendak beranjak pergi dari sana. Namun entah apa yang tengah merasuki Baekhyun hingga ia mencekal pergelangan tangan lelaki tersebut. Jantungnya menghantam dinding dada dengan begitu kencang hingga napasnya memendek. Ia merasa begitu tolol ketika Chanyeol berbalik dan menatapnya dengan kedua alis berjingkat.

"Aku bisa menjadi pemandu turmu untuk sepekan kedepan. _Well_ , aku bisa mengambil cuti."

 _Bodoh. Sungguh, bodoh!_ Pikir Baekhyun. Kini ia kehilangan waktu cuti sepekan. Sejatinya, lelaki itu ingin menggunakannya untuk liburan musim dingin nanti. Ia tengah menabung agar dapat melancong keliling Asia. Tentu satu pekan terlampau berharga baginya. Tapi apa yang sedang ia lakukan kini?

Senyum tolol itu kembali terukir. Mata bulat Chanyeol kian melebar dan ia pun mencengkram kedua bahu Baekhyun penuh antusias. "Kau yakin? A-aku—"

Kalimatnya tak tuntas ketika ia memutuskan untuk memeluk Baekhyun. Beberapa pasang mata memandang aneh ke arah mereka, namun keduanya tak peduli. Pertama, Chanyeol tak dapat membendung kebahagiaan yang kini nyaris meluah. Dan kedua, Baekhyun rasa ia akan tewas dalam hitungan detik akibat serangan jantung mendadak. Demi Tuhan, apakah aroma tubuh Chanyeol selalu begitu memabukkan?

 **###**

Baekhyun tak memahami dirinya lagi. Pagi ini ia terjaga pada pukul enam pagi kendati lelaki tersebut menyetel alarm untuk meringking pukul tujuh tepat. Kerisauan menyergap hati tatkala ia memutuskan untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke balkon rumah. _Well_ , matahari sudah nampak, namun tak sepenuhnya terbit. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang meletup-letup di balik dada, namun begitu sukar untuk dipahami.

Kedua lengannya terlipat. Ia menatap sang Tata Surya yang perlahan-lahan mulai menanjak membias kirana. Matanya memicing ketika ia menyadari bahwa tiga puluh menit telah terlampaui dengan begitu pesat. Baekhyun larut dalam kontemplasi mengenai presensi Park Chanyeol. Sungguh, mereka baru berjumpa dua hari yang lalu, tetapi mengapa situasi dapat berubah begitu drastis?

Lelaki itu hanyalah orang asing yang sekonyong-konyong mengacaukan kehidupan prosaisnya. Bekerja adalah prioritas utama Baekhyun. Selama lima hari dalam sepekan, waktu Baekhyun hanya dihabiskan di bandara. Membiayai hidup di kota besar seperti Paris bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah. Sementara akhir pekan akan ia gunakan sebijak mungkin. Jika tak menjadi sukarelawan di panti asuhan, maka Baekhyun akan melalap hari dengan mengonyah-anyih di rumah. Tidak menghibur memang, namun ia tak pernah merasa semua itu menjenuhkan. Barangkali lantaran Baekhyun belum sempat mengetahui betapa menyenangkannya hidup dalam antusiasme tinggi setiap kali kau bangun pagi. Atau ketika jantungmu berdengap kencang akibat kehadiran seorang laki-laki dengan senyum tolol.

Kegugupan jelas dialami pemuda Byun tersebut sembari tangannya sibuk mengacaukan isi lemari, memilah-milah pakaian mana yang dirasa pantas untuk dikenakan. Bukannya Baekhyun tidak memiliki beberapa _branded_ ternama, hanya saja, entahlah, pemuda itu pun bingung dengan reaksi tubuhnya.

" _Aish_ , aku bisa gila." racaunya sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Apa yang harus kukenakan? Aku tidak mungkin memakai pakaian yang biasa, bisa-bisa nanti Chanyeol—tunggu! Kenapa aku harus bingung? Dan kenapa aku harus repot-repot menentukan pakaian apa yang kukenakan? Ini bukan kencan, Baek. Ayolah, ada apa dengan dirimu?"

Pukul delapan kurang sepuluh, ia tengah mematut diri di depan cermin sembari membenarkan kerah kemeja putih yang terpasang di tubuh mungilnya. Sebuah senyum puas tersungging ketika maniknya tak menemukan sekelumit cela pada penampilan. Surai kelam tersebut terarah rapi, celana khaki hitam menggantung rendah di pinggang, dan sepasang _loafer_ membingkai kedua tungkai. Sebagai sentuhan terakhir, ia mencurat Boss No. 6 dari Hugo Boss ke beberapa bagian tubuh. Sejatinya wewangian tersebut adalah hadiah ulang tahun yang diberikan oleh temannya tiga bulan lampau. Baekhyun tak pernah mengenakannya lantaran memiliki aroma yang begitu kuat dan terkesan romantis. Tentu dalam artian positif, namun ia memiliki pemahaman berbeda. Entah bagaimana awalnya hingga di detik-detik terakhir lelaki itu justru memutuskan untuk mengenakan wewangian mahal yang selama ini menganggur di dalam laci kamar.

Setelah merasa yakin, ia pun beranjak keluar dari rumah, berjalan selama sepuluh menit menuju halte bis dan tiba di tempat tujuan satu jam kemudian. _Well_ , lelaki itu terlambat lima menit. Tentu karena ia memiliki banyak pertimbangan selama bersiap-siap tadi. Baekhyun berharap Chanyeol takkan membencinya setelah ini.

Sesuai dengan kesepakatan, kafe Angelina adalah lokasi pertemuan. Baekhyun sengaja memilihnya karena berdekatan dengan hotel yang disewa Chanyeol. Terlebih, Baekhyun sangat menyukai hidangan di sana. Harganya terjangkau, pun dengan desain klasik yang mungkin akan masuk ke dalam daftar tema pernikahan Chanyeol kelak. Sekadar informasi, Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang menngganjal setiap kali ia teringat bahwa tujuan Chanyeol kemari adalah untuk persiapan pernikahan.

Ia masuk ke dalam bangunan indah tersebut. Seluruh meja agaknya telah terisi. Ia mengedarkan pandangan, berharap Chanyeol menduduki salah satu meja kosong. Kecemasan sempat menyergap tatkala sebuah pikiran terbersit bahwa Chanyeol sama sekali tak mendapatkan tempat. Namun kemudian lambaian tangan menarik atensinya. Baekhyun lantas tersenyum sumringah dengan degupan jantung menggila.

Chanyeol tengah menyeringai lebar ke arahnya. Secangkir kopi dengan asap mengepul terhidang di atas meja. Baekhyun pun tak berpikir panjang untuk menyambangi.

"Maaf, aku terlambat." Ujarnya dengan wajah menyesal.

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku sangat menikmati kopi dan suasana di sini. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau kau terlambat."

Lelaki itu menarik bangku di hadapan Chanyeol. "Aku terlambat lima—tidak, tujuh menit."

"Tidak masalah. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa ada tempat seperti ini di sekitar hotelku. Sebelumnya aku tak pernah mencicipi kopi selezat ini. Sungguh, tidak bohong!" ia mengacungkan kedua jari di hadapan Baekhyun dengan tampang serius. Butuh perjuangan keras untuk menahan gelak tawa ketika Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan, "Kupikir akan bagus jika kami memiliki tema klasik seperti ini. Kau lihat kandil di atas dan beberapa lukisan raksasa di dinding? Oh, aku dapat membayangkan betapa mewahnya pernikahanku nanti."

Selama Chanyeol mengoceh, Baekhyun berusaha menyembunyikan kekecewaan. Lelaki itu sangat antusias untuk menyusun rencana pernikahan. Sementara ia di sini justru berharap bahwa perjalanan mereka nanti bukan untuk hal tersebut.

"Kau tentu ingin melihat-lihat yang lainnya sebelum memutuskan tema apa yang akan kaugunakan."

"Apa kau punya rekomendasi tempat yang bagus?"

"Aku punya beberpa, hanya saja aku tidak yakin kau akan menyukainya. Karena, _well_ , kau tentu tahu Paris seperti apa."

"Tak masalah, yang jelas saat ini aku membutuhkan banyak rekomendasi."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau memilih Paris? Sementara banyak kota yang bisa kaukunjungi. Venice di Italia, barangkali."

Kekehan kecil pun meluncur dari bibir Chanyeol ketika mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. Sementara yang bertanya hanya mengernyitkan alis merasa tidak ada yang lucu dengan pertanyaannya.

"Apakah ada yang lucu dari pertanyaanku, Chanyeol?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku merasa seperti _déja vu_. Karena pertanyaanmu pernah dilontarkan temanku semasa kuliah dulu."

"Lalu apa jawabanmu?"

"Mungkin ini terdengar lucu tapi dunia tahu bahwa Paris adalah kota teromantis di dunia. Setiap pasangan pasti ingin mengunjungi tempat ini walau cuma sekali dengan harapan bahwa cinta mereka tak akan terpisahkan."

"Jadi atas dasar itu kau memilih Paris?"

Hanya gumaman yang diberikan Chanyeol, pandangannya lurus ke depan seperti sedang menerawang. Sementara Chanyeol sibuk dengan pikirannya, di sisi lain Baekhyun terus memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol, seakan menebak apa yang tengah dipikirkan lelaki tinggi tersebut. Mungkinkah Chanyeol juga berharap bahwa cinta yang dirasakan bersama calon suaminya akan abadi? _Well_ , apapun itu yang jelas Baekhyun merasa sesuatu menusuk hatinya, membuatnya seakan sulit bernapas dan itu memberi perubahan pada raut wajahnya. Namun sayangnya, Chanyeol terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari perubahan tersebut

"Baiklah, ke mana tujuan pertama kita, Tuan Byun?" tanyanya jenaka.

Tak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun, pandangannya kosong. Entah sedang memikirkan tempat mana yang akan mereka kunjungi pertama kali ataukah ada hal lain. Dan Chanyeol nyaris mengira Baekhyun kesurupan jika tidak mendengar jawaban pemuda mungil tersebut

 **###**

The Musée Carnavalet didedikasikan untuk mengabadikan sejarah perkembangan kota Paris mulai dari 400 tahun sebelum Masehi hingga masa modern abad ke-21. Bangunan ini terbagi dua; Hotel Carnavalet dan Hotel le Peletier de Saint Fargeau. Kedua hotel dibangun sekitar abad ke 16 dan memiliki arsitektur Renaissance yang sangat kental.

Baekhyun menjelaskan koleksi yang tersimpan di museum tersebut sementara Chanyeol menyimak dengan teliti. Dalam hati lelaki bertelinga peri tersebut begitu kagum dengan pengetahuan Baekhyun, tak menyangka bahwa di balik tubuh kecil itu tersimpan pengetahuan yang luar biasa. Andai Chanyeol bertemu Baekhyun lebih dulu mungkin Baekhyunlah orang yang akan dinikahinya. Jujur saja, Baekhyun adalah tipe ideal Chanyeol; wajah rupawan dengan senyum manis yang selalu menghiasi bibir tipisnya, dan jangan lupakan pengetahuan akan sejarah Paris yang Chanyeol yakin penduduk asli negara ini pun mungkin tidak mengetahui sejarah negaranya dengan baik seperti Baekhyun.

"Tunggu, Baekhyun!" sela Chanyeol kala ia melihat ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya.

"Ya?" sahut yang lebih kecil

"Kau bilang bahwa bangunan ini sebenarnya memiliki dua mansion, lantas kenapa hanya satu? Mana yang lainnya?"

"Karena Koleksi yang dimiliki Hotel Carnavalet sudah terlalu penuh maka Hotel Le Petelier de Saint-Fargeau yang ada tepat di sebelahnya dibeli oleh pemerintah dan disatukan untuk menjadi perpanjangan bangunan Musée Carnavalet."

"Wah, luar biasa."

"Apanya?"

"Bangunan ini tentu saja" kilah Chanyeol, padahal sebenarnya kalimat itu ditujukan untuk Baekhyun karena kepintarannya. Hanya saja Chanyeol malu mengakuinya.

"Kau tahu, di sini kau bisa menikmati koleksi museum dalam kelompok yang saling berhubungan serta cerita yang terurut dari masa ke masa. Oh ya, di belakang bangunan ada taman yang cukup luas, sangat cocok untuk berkencan ataupun makan siang. Dan satu lagi, masuknya pun gratis." Ujar Baekhyun sambil terkikik kala mengucapkan kata gratis.

"Benarkah masih ada kata gratis di kota ini?"

"Tidak semua hal di dunia ini bisa dibeli dengan uang, Tuan Park. Kurasa untuk orang sepertimu bisa memahaminya."

"Bukan begitu, Baekhyun. Bukankah Paris salah satu kota politik terutama fesyen dunia? Apa benar masih ada yang gratis di kota ini? Bisa saja itu hanya taktik agar menarik minat wisatawan."

"Pikiranmu terlalu dangkal,"

"Tapi di luar itu, aku tertarik dengan arsitekturnya. Begitu klasik, kurasa ini akan menjadi salah satu daftar inspirasi pernikahanku nanti."

Seketika itu antusiasme Baekhyun menjelaskan sejarah Musée Carnavalet menguap entah ke mana. Pemuda itu pun bingung kenapa tubuhnya bereaksi seperti ini, seperti tidak menerima jika Chanyeol akan menikah dengan pria lain. Mungkinkah Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol? Ataukah hanya efek kurang tidurnya mengingat tadi malam lelaki tersebut sibuk mencatat daftar tempat-tempat yang akan dikunjunginya bersama Chanyeol?

"Baekhyun? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya khawatir. Pasalnya Baekhyun tiba-tiba langsung terdiam sesaat setelah Chanyeol mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit kelelahan." Kilahnya

"Baiklah kita istirahat dulu di suatu tempat. _Hmm,_ bagaimana dengan taman di belakang museum?"

"Tentu saja. Lagipula taman itu cocok untuk berkencan dan makan siang."

Entah apa maksud dari kata kencan yang dilontarkan Baekhyun, yang jelas pemuda mungil itu nampak bersemangat dan Chanyeol pun tampak tak terganggu dengan kata kencan yang dimaksud. _Well_ , sepertinya Chanyeol juga berharap bisa berkencan dengan Baekhyun sekalian mengakrabkan diri.

"Benar juga, kebetulan sudah waktunya makan siang. Ayo."

 **###**

Suasana yang asri dengan bentangan rumput hijau serta berbagai macam tanaman bunga langsung menyambut mata Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ketika mereka tiba di taman belakang mansion. Sesuai dengan penjelasan Baekhyun bahwa taman ini cocok untuk makan siang dan berkencan, itu terlihat dari banyaknya pasangan yang menikmati kebersamaan mereka ataupun berkumpul bersama keluarga.

"Ramai sekali."

"Itu hal wajar. Setiap akhir pekan atau masa liburan, tempat ini ramai dikunjungi."

"Atau karena masuknya gratis," Timpal Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun tertawa menanggapinya.

"Oh ya, kita duduk di sana saja."

keduanya pun berjalan menuju bangku yang terletak di bawah pohon palm.

"Kau bawa bekal?"

"Tidak, aku tidak sempat menyiapkannya."

"Kalau begitu kita makan bersama, kebetulan aku membawa bekal yang cukup untuk kita berdua. Ini makanlah!"

"Wah Kimbap, sudah lama aku tidak memakannya." Seru Baekhyun girang dan mengambil satu kimbap untuk di masukan ke dalam mulutnya. "Ini Kimbap terlezat yang pernah kumakan."

Chanyeol yang melihat sikap Baekhyun hanya tersenyum. Sungguh jauh dari ekspetasi bahwa Baekhyun yang ditemuinya dua hari yang lalu di bandara berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun yang berada di hadapanya.

"Pelan-pelan saja makannya, kau terlihat seperti anak kecil."

"Kau tidak tahu betapa rindunya aku dengan masakan negara kita."

"Jika kau mau aku bisa memasakanmu makanan Korea setiap harinya selama aku di Paris."

" _Ah_ , tidak usah, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu. Ini pun sudah cukup, tapi kalau kau memaksa aku terima."

Entah dorongan dari mana tiba-tiba tangan Chanyeol menyentuh sisi kiri mulut Baekhyun guna menyeka nasi yang tertinggal dan itu membuat si Mungil tertegun dengan debaran jantung yang menggila. Tak berbeda jauh dengan pria di sebelahnya, Chanyeol pun merasakan debaran yang sama. Sadar akan perbuatannya, pria itupun segera menurunkan tangan dan berdeham. Sempat tercipta kecanggungan dan keheningan selama beberapa sekon hingga akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Jadi, bisakah kau ceritakan padaku kenapa kau bisa sampai ke Paris?"

"Aku tidak yakin kau mau mendengranya."

"Aku pendengar yang baik, asal kau tahu." Ujar Chanyeol sembari membenarkan posisi duduk.

"Singkat cerita, sejak lahir hingga berumur delapan tahun aku menghabiskan waktu di panti asuhan di salah satu sudut kota Seoul. Kata ibu pengasuh, ibu kandungku hanya meninggalkan selimut dengan jahitan nama _'Byun Baekhyun'_ serta tanggal lahirku ketika ia menemukanku di depan gerbang panti asuhan. Lalu sepasang suami-istri Perancis datang dan mengadopsiku. Mereka lantas membawaku kemari dan merawat serta membiayai seluruh kebutuhanku. Sampai sekarang hubungan kami masih baik. Aku mengunjungi mereka setiap mendapatkan hari libur."

"Oh, maafkan aku, Baekhyun, aku tak—"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bahagia dengan kehidupanku sekarang."

"Lalu bagaimana caranya kau bisa menjadi petugas bandara? Maaf tidak bermaksud menyinggung, hanya saja dengan tubuh yang kau miliki rasanya mustahil kau bisa lolos seleksi."

"Kau meragukan kemampuanku, Tuan Park?"

"Bu-bukan begitu. Setahuku petugas keamanan itu bertubuh kekar dan tegap."

"Kenapa ukuran tubuh seseorang selalu dipermasalahkan?"

"Aku tidak—"

"Mungkin karena kemampuan hapkido yang membuatku lolos seleksi."

"Kau bisa bela diri?"

"Ukuran tubuh sepertiku mewajibkanku untuk memiliki kemampuan bela diri agar tidak dianggap remeh oleh orang lain."

intonasi yang diucapkan memang biasa tapi di telinga Chanyeol itu terdengar seperti; jangan-main-main-denganku-jika-kau-tidak-ingin-sekarat-di-rumah-sakit. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Chanyeol bergedik ngeri.

"Tempat ini indah." ujar Chanyeol mengalihan topik pembicaraan.

"Calon pengantinmu penyuka bunga?" ada kegetiran dalam suara Baekhyun ketika mengucapkannya.

"Tidak juga. Hanya saja aku merasa tema taman seperti ini juga cocok. Kau pernah mendengar istilah _garden wedding_?" tanyanya retoris.

"Kalau kau ingin tema seperti itu, akan kuajak kau ke sebuah tempat yang bisa kaujadikan inspirasi."

 **###**

"Kau mengajakku ke taman bunga? Kau bercanda?"

"Kita ada di sini sekarang, apa itu artinya aku bercanda, Yoda?"

Sontak kepala Chanyeol meneleng dengan alis menyatu. Ia tahu bahwa telinganya kepalang lebar. Dan tak jarang pula teman-temannya mencibir dengan berbagai julukan. Tetapi ketika Baekhyun menyebutnya Yoda, justru debaranlah yang dirasakan Chanyeol. Terasa asing namun begitu nyata. Seperti sesuatu yang tak mampu kaugapai, tetapi sejatinya tanganmu tengah menggenggamnya.

Segera ia menepis seluruh keanomalian yang beberapa jam terakhir dirasakan. Agaknya ia tahu jenis perasaan seperti apa itu, namun Chanyeol tak ingin mengakuinya. Seorang tunangan tengah menanti kedatangannya dengan penuh cemas, dan kehadirannya di Paris hanya untuk kepentingan pernikahan.

Jadi, di sinilah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada. Taman mawar—atau dalam bahasa Perancisnya Roseraie du Val de Marne—yang berlokasi di Rue Albert Watel, merupakan taman bunga lapang dengan 8.000 ragam mawar dan juga adalah taman mawar terlengkap pertama di dunia.

"Indah, bukan? Di sini, selain kau bisa menikmati indahnya bunga mawar juga bisa membuatmu merasa dekat dengan alam. Membuat pikiranmu tenang dengan berbagai macam aroma menenangkan. Terkadang jika aku ingin menenangkan diri dari hiruk pikuk kota, aku akan ke tempat ini."

"Dan sejauh ini aku belum menemukan hal yang bisa memunculkan inspirasi di tema pernikahanku kelak."

"Ikut aku!"

Tangan Baekhyun segera menarik tangan Chanyeol dan membawanya ke tempat dengan desain taman klasik. Disadari atau tidak, sentuhan kecil tersebut mampu mengalirkan listrik ke sekujur tubuh mereka. Dan sepertinya Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol sama sekali tidak berminat untuk menghilangkan sengatan tersebut. Justru sebaliknya, mereka begitu menikmatinya dan berharap waktu berhenti berputar.

"Di sini, kau bisa mengambil tema dari desain taman yang ada. Coba lihat yang di ujung sana, taman mawar yang berbentuk gazebo, kau bisa menjadikannya sebagai tempat resepsi pernikahan, dan yang disana mawar yang diberi pagar kecil sebagai tiang penyangga dan di depannya terdapat sebuah bangku atau yang di sebelah sana susunan tanaman mawar dengan papan yang berbentuk seperti lorong. Bisa kaugunakan sebagai jalan bagi para undangan yang hendak masuk ke lokasi resepsi, bahasa kerennya adalah _red carpet_. Intinya banyak desain taman ini yang bisa kau jadikan inspirasi jika memang kau menggunakan tema _garden wedding_."

"Ternyata selain cerdas kau juga pria romantis."

"Hidup selama belasan tahun di Paris membuatku mau tidak mau mengikuti perkembangan jaman kalau tidak mau dianggap sebelah mata. Apalagi aku hidup sendiri. Tentu aku harus bisa menempatkan diri."

Sempurna. Satu kata yang mampu menggambarkan seorang Byun Baekhyun. Hidup sendiri di negeri orang dengan segala modernisasi yang ada dan kerasnya hidup namun tidak merubah jati dirinya sebagai orang Asia, setidaknya itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Chanyeol. Untuk sesaat lelaki itu lupa akan sosok tunangannya di Korea. Persetan dengan statusnya, yang jelas saat ini Chanyeol hanya ingin bersama Baekhyun menikmati momen berharga mereka. Perlahan, Chanyeol pun melepas cincin yang tersemat di jari manisnya.

Bolehkah Baekhyun berharap jika yang telah mereka alami ini mampu membuat Chanyeol berpaling padanya? Klise memang, tapi bukankah setiap orang menginginkan akhir yang bahagia?

 _Tidak, kau jangan egois, Baek. Chanyeol telah menemukan belahan jiwanya, tak sepantasnya kau berpikiran seperti ini_.

Setidaknya kerasionalannya sudah memperingatkan. Namun Baekhyun enggan menuruti, yang ada dalam benaknya hanya Chanyeol dengan segala kekurangan yang membentuk kesempurnaan dalam matanya.

Terlalu larut oleh pikiran masing-masing membuat keduanya tak sadar jika sang Surya mulai bergerak ke peristirahatannya. Cinta itu memang egois, seegois Chanyeol yang enggan melepaskan tatapannya dari paras rupawan Baekhyun ditambah dengan sinar oranye yang menerpa wajah dan juga embusan angin malam yang menyapa setiap helaian rambut, menambah kesan betapa menawannya makhluk adam di hadapannya. Juga seegois Baekhyun yang justru semakin terperangkap dalam pesona Chanyeol, Setiap hal yang ada dalam diri pemuda itu tak pernah luput dari perhatian Baekhyun. Aroma tubuh bahkan suaranya pun menjadi candu bagi dirinya.

Biarlah momen ini berlangsung selama yang mereka inginkan, biarkan mereka menikmati kebersamaan yang tercipta, biarkan mereka saling mengagumi satu sama lain dan biarkan mereka hidup dalam dunia yang mereka ciptakan sendiri sebelum kenyataan menghantam dan menyadarkan keduanya.

 **###**

Hari kedua tak jauh menariknya dari hari pendahulu. Setelah menyantap sarapan, ia lantas membawa Chanyeol untuk mengunjungi Museum Louvre. Semangat tak kunjung redup ketika mereka mengelilingi bangunan selama sekian jam. Chanyeol mengatakan ini dan itu, menunjuk ke sana dan ke sini. Sesekali seloroh garing terlontar, namun anehnya Baekhyun tetap tergelak. Memang aneh. Sangat aneh. Ia tak terbiasa dengan segala keanomalian ini. Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang lelaki bermulut pedas. Tetapi presensi Chanyeol bak sedau angin sejuk yang menyeka seluruh keketusan.

Perjalanan mereka diakhiri dengan ringikan lapar Baekhyun. Ia tak dapat membendung suara memalukan yang dihasilkan perutnya hingga membuat Chanyeol tergelak geli. Tangan kanannya terangkat dan mengacak rambut Baekhyun seakan-akan lelaki tersebut hanyalah bocah enam tahun. Namun satu hal yang esensial, debaran jantung Baekhyun kian mengganas. Katakan ia sinting, tetapi ia pula tahu bahwa segala sensasi yang dirasakan bukanlah sesuatu yang lazim. Berkali-kali benaknya mengoreksi bahwa Park Chanyeol hendak menikahi pria lain. Berkali-kali pula hatinya menepis kenyataan tersebut.

"Baiklah, kita makan. Kau tahu tempat yang bagus?" ujar Chanyeol kemudian.

Entah dari mana munculnya gagasan itu, namun serta merta lidahnya melafalkan Sungai Seine. Dan demi Tuhan, Baekhyun sempat mengutuki diri dalam hati.

"Maksudmu makan di pinggir Sungai Seine? Seperti di Sungai Han?"

Ia menggeleng cepat dengan bibir mengerucut. "Tidak,"

"Lalu?" salah satu alis Chanyeol berjingkat.

"Menggunakan kapal pesiar."

"Kau sinting?"

Baekhyun memutar kedua bola mata. "Kau tak memercayaiku, 'kan? Sekarang tutup mulut dan ikuti aku."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan, ia pun meraih pergelangan tangan Chanyeol dan menyeretnya berjalan menuju halte bis. Lokasi mereka kini tak bersenggang jauh dari Sungai Seine—di mana pelayaran tersebut beroperasi. Dua kali banyaknya bersulih bis, hingga nyaris satu jam kemudian, keduanya pun tiba.

Baekhyun mengembuskan napas lega. Jika saja terlambat lima menit, maka mereka pun harus menanti selama setengah jam hingga kapal berikutnya sampai dan siap mengangkut rombongan pengikut yang lain. Untungnya sejak pagi tadi ia telah memesan tiket kapal. Benar jika lelaki itu tak berencana membawa Chanyeol menyantap makan malam sembari menikmati keindahan kota Paris dengan mengelilingi Sungai Seine hari ini. Tetapi hanya inilah satu-satunya hal yang terbersit dalam benak ketika Chanyeol bertanya tempat mana yang tepat untuk mengisi perut.

Ia tercengang ketika kapal mulai berlayar. Rahang Chanyeol tak dapat terkatup rapat kala mereka terduduk di kursi meja makan yang telah dipesan Baekhyun. Kini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Lampu-lampu kota pun menyala terang dan membias pada permukaan air.

"Baek, ini sangat hebat." Gumamnya, tanpa sadar menyebut nama Baekhyun tak seperti biasanya.

Spontan lelaki itu tercekat. Ia segera menyesap anggur merah dalam gelas guna meredakan keterkejutan. Baek? Tak seorang pun pernah memanggil namanya seperti itu, dan entah mengapa lidah Chanyeol melafalkannya dengan begitu sempurna. Ribuan kupu-kupu seakan menghinggapi perut hingga Baekhyun tak mampu membendung senyum. Ia menggigit bibir bawah ketika Chanyeol melabuhkan pandangan padanya.

"Kau tahu, menikah di atas kapal kurasa bukan ide buruk." Tukasnya kemudian, meruntuhkan segala kebahagiaan yang sempat berdiri tegak.

Senyumnya lantas lenyap. Ia menggenggam erat kaki gelas anggur merah. Dan hal itu pun tak luput dari pengamatan Chanyeol. Ia mengernyit bingung ketika Baekhyun tak kunjung membalas ucapannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Masih tak ada jawaban dari si Lawan Bicara. Baekhyun tengah berjuang meredakan gejolak emosi. Sementara Chanyeol kini mulai melambaikan tangan di depan wajah mungilnya.

"Byun Baekhyun, kau dengar aku?" intonasinya meninggi, berhasil menarik atensi Baekhyun.

"Y-ya?" jawabnya tergagap.

"Kau bersikap aneh beberapa hari ini. Kau yakin tidak ada masalah?" tanyanya cemas. Ia mengangkat tangan dan meraba kening Baekhyun dengan punggung tangan.

"Chanyeol," gumam lelaki itu, berusaha berkelit dari sentuhan Chanyeol. "Chanyeol, aku tidak apa-apa. Jauhkan tanganmu." Ujarnya dingin ketika lelaki tersebut memaksa agar ia tetap diam.

Chanyeol tertegun. Sebuah tikaman brutal seakan menghujam dadanya telak. Mengapa intonasi dingin Baekhyun begitu melukainya? Mengapa penolakan Baekhyun justru membuatnya kecewa? Mengapa ada begitu banyak keinginan kuat dalam dirinya saat ini?

Chanyeol ingin menjadi orang yang dapat menenangkan Baekhyun. Ia ingin agar lelaki itu bersedia menumpahkan segala masalahnya. Ia ingin membantu Baekhyun. Ia ingin menemaninya dan memberinya semangat. Ia ingin melakukan segala hal yang tak sepatutnya dilakukan, lantaran hal itu hanya akan memperparah perasaan. Hati mereka tidak kokoh. Chanyeol tak mampu mengingatkan diri bahwa ia telah memiliki seorang tunangan. Karena hari ini, ia pula tak mengenakan cincin pertunangan mereka. Ia meninggalkannya di meja hotel pagi tadi. Ia melupakan eksistensi lelaki yang selama beberapa tahun terakhir mengisi hatinya, hanya oleh karena presensi seorang Byun Baekhyun. Apakah ini bahkan normal?

"Kau tidak baik, Baek."

Sekonyong-konyong Baekhyun tak sanggup menggerakan sekujur tubuh. Ia hanya duduk diam, menatap lurus ke dalam manik cokelat Chanyeol. Kata ' _Baek'_ berhasil merenggut satu-satunya keyakinan yang ia miliki. Barangkali ia harus mempersiapkan diri sejak sekarang. Karena lelaki itu tahu, pada akhirnya ia akan terluka.

"Aku hanya lelah." Kilahnya sembari memalingkan wajah.

Mata Chanyeol memicing. "Setelah ini kau tak perlu mengantarku sampai ke hotel. Aku bisa kembali menggunakan transportasi umum dan kau segeralah pulang."

"Aku—"

"Cukup." Chanyeol mengangkat satu tangan untuk menghentikan ucapan Baekhyun. "Pulang dan istirahat. Jangan membuatku cemas, oke?"

Cemas. Apakah Chanyeol benar-benar mencemaskan dirinya? Diam-diam sorak girang memenuhi hati. Namun perasaan takut justru lebih mendominasi. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang jika perasaannya benar-benar nyata?

 **###**

 _Ke:_ _ **Park Chanyeol**_

 _Subyek:_ _ **Lain Hari**_

 _Kupikir aku tidak bisa menemanimu berkeliling kota hari ini. Aku sedang merasa tidak sehat. Bagaimana jika lain hari? Aku janji akan menjadi pemandumu lagi sebelum kau kembali ke Seoul. Maaf._

Baekhyun mengirim pesan tersebut ke alamat surel Chanyeol dengan berat hati. Kendati ia ingin menemui lelaki itu, mengikis waktu bersamanya, mendengar suara beratnya, namun sesuatu yang bertolak belakang pula mengusik pendirian. Baekhyun ingin lari dari kenyataan.

Setelah semalaman suntuk ia merenungkan segala kejanggalan yang beberapa hari terakhir memadati hati, ia pun menemukan sebuah jawaban. Jawaban yang sejatinya tak patut untuk dikuak. Tak patut untuk dipahami. Ia ingin memutar ulang waktu dan menarik segala ucapan yang pernah terlontar bagi Chanyeol. Bagaimana cara untuk menggagalkan perasaan terlarang ini? Bagaimana cara agar ia dapat menghapus presensi Chanyeol semudah membalikan telapak tangan?

Tentu tidak bisa. Tentu hanya kenihilan yang diperoleh. Baekhyun lantas menarik kembali selimut dan menyalut sekujur tubuh. Tak acuh jika oksigen kian menipis dan jantung tak kunjung memberi ketenangan. Kini ia tahu bahwa kulit wajahnya memerah, pun dengan rasa hangat yang menjalar ke setiap inci kulit. Apakah ia benar-benar menjadi sakit?

Disangkanya, ia baru terlelap selama beberapa menit. Tetapi ketika suara ketukan di depan pintu rumah mengejutkannya, ia baru menyadari bahwa kini waktu telah menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh pagi.

Dua jam. Baekhyun terlelap dua jam lamanya namun matanya masih terasa begitu berat. Seakan-akan ratusan kupu-kupu tengah bertengger di atas helaian bulu mata.

Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur, berjalan terseret ke arah pintu depan. Surai gelapnya menajuk ke segala arah, wajah lelaki itu tampak kucam, pun lingkar hitam yang mendekorasi bawah mata. Ia tak mengintip melalui lubang kecil di permukaan pintu ketika tangannya memutar kunci dan menarik benda tersebut hingga terbuka lapang. Tatkala kepalanya mendongak, kedua matanya lantas membelalang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Baek?" tanyanya cemas, berjalan masuk kendati Baekhyun belum mempersilakan.

Lelaki itu meringis ketika ia mendengar panggilan Chanyeol untuknya. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" alih-alih menjawab, Baekhyun justru melemparkan pertanyaan lain kepadanya. Ia pula tidak sadar bahwa lelaki tersebut tengah mendorongnya menuju sofa.

"Kau tampak kacau." Ujarnya, pun mengabaikan pertanyaaan Baekhyun. "Apakah kau sudah meminum obat? Kau tidak membuat janji temu dengan dokter?"

"Park Chanyeol, kenapa kau kemari?"

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan membuatkanmu sup—"

"Park Chanyeol!" bentak Baekhyun dengan napas memburu.

Serta merta tubuhnya mematung setelah mendengar bentakan Baekhyun. Manik mereka tekunci satu sama lain. Rahang Baekhyun mengokoh, kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Sementara Chanyeol masih belum berhasil mengumpulkan kesadaran akibat ledakan amarah pemuda mungil tersebut.

"Jangan bersikap seakan-akan kau peduli padaku. Berhenti membuatku bingung." Ujarnya kemudian, dengan intonasi lebih tenang.

Kening Chanyeol mengernyit. Ia menyerongkan kepala sembari menaikkan satu alis. "Apa maksudmu? Aku peduli padamu dan itu bukan pura-pura."

"Kau tak bisa melakukannya, Chanyeol."

"Kenapa? Kau sakit dan aku ingin merawatmu. Apa yang salah dengan itu?"

Baekhyun memutus koneksi mata. Embusan napas berat meluncur dari celah bibir. "Dari mana kau tahu alamat rumahku." Ia mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Kau memberikannya padaku di hari pertama." Jawab Chanyeol separuh menerawang.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawah sembari menyandarkan tubuh pada sandaran sofa. Ia meletakkan lengan di atas wajah dan membiarkan atmosfer kikuk menaungi keduanya. Lima menit terlampaui, namun tak satu pun dari mereka yang membuka suara. Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol membesarkan hati memecah keheningan.

"Baek," panggilnya rendah.

Tubuh Baekhyun lantas menegang. Ia nyaris memindahkan lengan dan menatap Chanyeol. Ia ingin melihat tampang apa yang kini terpasang pada wajah lelaki tersebut. Namun keengganan lebih dominan. Ia tetap bergeming di sana, berjuang menahan diri.

"Byun Baekhyun, jangan bersikap kekanak-kanakan seperti ini." Imbuh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tak pernah mendengar intonasi tersebut keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Yang ia tahu, Chanyeol-lah yang kerap bersikap kekanak-kanakan padanya. Namun entah bagaimana, ia merasa ciut. Ia dapat merasakan tatapan intimidasi yang dilayangkan kepadanya. Rambut-rambut halus di sekujur tubuhnya seakan terkena sengatan listrik. Lantas, Baekhyun menurunkan tangan guna memastikan presumsi.

Benar. Semua yang ia bayangkan tidak keliru. Kini Chanyeol tengah mendelik dengan rahang mengokoh. Ia mengangkat tangan, membuat raut Baekhyun meringis. Lelaki itu mengira bahwa sebuah pukulan hendak mendarat di kepalanya. Namun sebaliknya, Chanyeol justru tengah meraba keningnya untuk merasakan panas tubuh Baekhyun.

"Suhu badanmu hangat, Baek." Ujarnya, dengan intonasi yang sudah jauh lebih normal. "Aku tidak ingin mendengar bantahan. Sekarang kembalilah ke kamar sementara aku membuatkan sup untukmu."

Tentu Baekhyun tak ingin membantah selepas frasa tersebut terlontar dari mulut Chanyeol. Ia bangkit berdiri dan masuk ke dalam kamar. Nyaris separuh jam lamanya ia menanti dengan debaran jantung menggila. Barangkali wajahnya lebih merah dari kepiting rebus. Atau suhu tubuhnya melampaui angka tiga puluh lima derajat selsius. Lelaki itu tak tahu lagi. Yang pasti, ketika Chanyeol kembali membawa semangkuk sup, Baekhyun nyaris berjengit dari duduknya. Apakah pagi ini matanya sedikit bermasalah? Mengapa Chanyeol tampak sepuluh kali lipat lebih menawan dari sebelum-sebelumnya?

"Aku akan mendulangimu, jadi tetaplah diam." Tukasnya cepat sebelum Baekhyun dapat mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil mangkuk tersebut dari Chanyeol.

Oh, apakah kau tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika kau tak mampu lagi membendung debaran jantung yang seakan nyaris meremukkan setiap tulang rusukmu? Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika hanya ada kau dan lelaki yang kausukai di dalam ruangan pribadimu? Atau kau tahu rasanya ketika dorongan hasrat terlampau besar untuk memeluk dan menumpahkan segala perasaan yang selama ini terkungkung rapi?

Karena seperti itulah yang Baekhyun rasakan kini. Seakan-akan ia nyaris tewas dalam hitungan detik oleh karena presensi Chanyeol.

 **###**

Hari keempat sedikit bertentangan dari hari-hari sedianya. Mereka bertemu di Le Loir dans la Théière untuk menyantap sepotong pai sebagai pengisi perut sebelum memulai aktivitas. Baekhyun hendak menerangkan lokasi-lokasi yang akan dikunjungi hari ini ketika Chanyeol menyela.

"Kita ke Disneyland."

"—lalu setelah—" kalimat Baekhyun terputus. "Apa?"

"Kau dengar aku," ujarnya sembari memutar kedua bola mata. "Kita ke Disneyland."

"Ta-tapi… apa yang akan kaudapatkan dari Disneyland untuk inspirasi pernikahan kalian?"

Chanyeol berdecak. Ia menyeka sudut bibir dengan tisyu sebelum akhirnya membalas, "hari ini kita tidak akan disibukkan dengan inspirasi pernikahan dan tetek bengeknya. Aku juga ingin bersenang-senang, dan kupikir kau akan senang menghabiskan waktu seharian di Disneyland. Bukankah begitu, Baek?"

"Be-benar, tapi—"

"Sekarang habiskan sarapanmu dan kita akan segera berangkat ke sana. Kau menuntun jalan, tentu saja." Putusnya tanpa memberikan kesempatan Baekhyun untuk berbicara.

 _Well_ , tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia menginginkannya. Baekhyun ingin melupakan segala urusan pernikahan yang tengah dicari Chanyeol. Bukankah akan lebih menarik jika mereka memberi jeda sehari dan membuat hari ini menjadi hari yang tak terlupakan?

 **###**

"Kupikir kau sudah lebih dari dewasa untuk sekadar bermain-main di Disneyland."

"Ayolah, Tuan Byun, Disneyland tidak hanya untuk anak kecil. Asal kau tahu, sepupuku Luhan yang usianya beberapa tahun lebih tua dariku juga sangat menyukai tokoh-tokoh Disneyland."

"Kupikir sepupumu hanya terlalu terobsesi dengan mereka."

"Setidaknya ambillah sisi positifnya. Bukankah di tempat ini kita bisa bersenang-senang tanpa adanya gangguan tentang sejarah Paris atau apapun itu namanya yang membuatku pusing. Oh ya, Baek, bagaimana kalau kita melihat pertunjukan Snow White?"

Sontak Baekhyun langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol. Pertunjukan Snow White? Tidak salah?

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan." Dan tanpa persetujuan, Chanyeol segera merangkul tubuh Baekhyun membawanya ke sebuah gedung teater di mana pertunjukan Snow White akan berlangsung.

Setelah mendapatkan tiket masuk, keduanya pun segera memasuki gedung teater guna mendapatkan posisi yang tepat. Baekhyun yang tidak terlalu bersemangat menonton pertunjukan hanya mengerucutkan bibir, di mana hal itu justru terlihat lucu di mata Chanyeol.

Tak berapa lama lampu teater pun dimatikan dan muncullah salah satu tokoh yang berperan sebagai Snow White sebagai pembuka. Cerita terus berlanjut sampai sang Putri meninggal karena memakan apel beracun dan sang pangeran yang memberikan ciuman untuk menghidupkannya kembali.

"Kau tahu, setiap orang pasti menginginkan akhir yang bahagia seperti ini. Tapi itu terlalu klise padahal kenyataannya, hidup tak selalu sejalan dengan keinginan" celoteh Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Tidak ada, hanya mencoba bersikap realistis."

Keduanya pun keluar tepat setelah pertunjukan berakhir.

Selepas pertunjukan, Chanyeol lalu mengajak Baekhyun memasuki tempat-tempat hiburan yang tersedia dan Baekhyun nampak menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Keceriaan selalu menghiasi wajah, tak sedikit pun terbesit dalam benak bahwa momen ini akan segera berakhir.

Tempat selanjutmya yang mereka datangi adalah wahana bianglala. Di sini kau bisa menikmati keindahan kota Paris dari ketinggian.

"Jangan sampai kau mual saat di atas."

"Tidak akan." Bantah Chanyeol.

Memasuki wahana setelah membeli tiket, cukup beruntung bagi keduanya yang mendapat giliran pertama hingga tak perlu repot-repot mengantri.

"Jujur, aku sangat menyukai Paris." Ujar si mungil tepat ketika wahana mulai bergerak. "Karena dilihat dari segi manapun, Paris tetap memiliki sejuta pesona di mata dunia terlepas dari padatnya penduduk."

"Kau benar,"

 _seperti dirimu_

"Kau lihat menara Eiffel? Pada malam hari menara yang berusia 120 tahun itu akan lebih indah, karena banyaknya lampu-lampu yang menghiasi seluruh bangunan. Bahkan, satu jam sekali akan muncul pendar-pendar cahaya bak ribuan bintang yang tengah menyinari kota."

"Tidak heran jika Paris disebut sebagai _La Ville lumiere,_ yang artinya kota cahaya." Timpal Chanyeol yang fokus menatap menara kebanggaan warga Paris tersebut.

Keduanya pun tenggelam oleh pikiran masing-masing. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang memulai pembicaraan. Mereka tak menyadari bahwa bianglala tengah berhenti pada titik tertinggi selama sekian menit hingga akhirnya kembali berputar dan mengalami sedikit benturan dengan tiang penyangga, membuat Baekhyun sedikit oleng. Utungnya dengan sigap ditangkap oleh Chanyeol. Keduanya pun saling menatap seakan menyelami perasaan masing-masing.

Tak terasa malam telah menjemput dan perjalanan hari ini pun harus berakhir. Sebagai laki-laki dewasa, Chanyeol berinisiatif mengantarkan Baekhyun sampai ke apartemennya, sudah tentu hal itu disambut bahagia oleh si mungil.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Yeol. Aku sangat menikmatinya."

"Tidak masalah, aku senang kau menyukainya. Wajahmu terlihat lebih segar hari ini." candanya sambil mengusap surai kelam pria di hadapannya.

"Kau berlebihan, pulanglah, Yeol. Sampai jumpa besok."

"Aku akan pulang setelah melihatmu masuk."

"Baiklah, selamat malam."

"Selamat malam, Baek. Tidurlah yang nyenyak." Dengan begitu Baekhyun pun menutup pintu apartemennya.

Sejatinya lelaki itu tak lantas memasuki kamar, melainkan tetap bergeming di tempatnya. Segala macam pikiran berkecamuk di kepala hingga ingin membenturkannya sekeras mungkin agar kepelikan dalam benak menyurut. Begitu halnya dengan Chanyeol yang tetap bergeming memandangi pintu rumah Baekhyun. Jika pintu tersebut terbuat dari kaca transparan, maka akan terlihat kedua lelaki tersebut saling menatap satu sama lain namun dengan berbagai perasaan yang tercipta.

Notre Dame Cathredal adalah tempat yang dipilih Baekhyun di hari berikutnya. Sebuah gereja Katolik berarsitektur gotik dan dianggap sebagai salah satu yang terbaik. Terletak di pulau _IIe De la cite_ , di tengah-tengah sungai Seine

"Bagaimana? Kau menyukai arsitekturnya? Kental akan unsur religi. _Well_ , jika kau ingin menganut tema pernikahan tradisional di sebuah kapel tua."

"Kau tahu, kupikir kau jauh lebih cerdik dari perkiraanku."

Sesampai di dalam, Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum melihat struktur bangunan yang begitu apik, bergaya khas Romawi itu.

"Kau bisa menggunakan tema seperti ini jika ingin sesuatu yang lebih sakral. Oh apa aku sudah memberitahu kalau di belakang gereja terdapat taman cantik yang menjadi tempat favorit warga Paris dan juga wisatawan?"

"Taman lagi? Sepertinya semua gereja di Paris selalu memiliki sebuah taman di belakangnya." Chanyeol memutar kedua bola mata.

"Kau berniat melihatnya?"

"Sepertinya tidak buruk, makin banyak tema yang direkomendasikan kurasa semakin baik."

"Setahuku, taman itu populer dengan nama Square Jean XXIII, tapi sebagian orang juga mengenalnya dengan nama Pope John XXIII. Taman berpasir yang dihiasi oleh deretan pohon Limau dan Elm. Di sana juga terdapat pohon Kersen yang berasal dari Jepang. Sebaiknya kita berkunjung pada musim semi ketika bunga-bunga bermekaran atau bisa juga saat musim gugur saat pepohonan berubah coklat atau kemerahan."

"Begitu? Tapi saat itu tiba aku mungkin tidak bisa menikmatinya."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Entahlah, perasaanku mengatakan demikian."

 _Karena hati kecilku ingin menikmati indahnya suasana musim semi ataupun musim gugur bersamamu, Baekhyun._

"Kau terlalu banyak tekanan sepertinya. Apa persiapan pernikahanmu serumit itu?"

"Tidak juga, hanya saja belakangan ini perasaanku tidak menentu. Ah sudahlah, sebaiknya kita ke taman yang kaumaksud." Sebenarnya Baekhyun pula merasakan tekanan yang dialami Chanyeol, namun enggan bertanya. Bukan tidak peduli, hanya saja ia tak mau dianggap ikut campur dalam kehidupan pemuda itu. Karena Baekhyun sadar siapa dirinya untuk Chanyeol.

Sesampainya di taman, kedua pemuda tersebut langsung menduduki sebuah bangku sambil sesekali bercengkarama. Terkadang melemparkan lelucon dan membuat yang lainnya tertawa.

"Kau berbakat menjadi pelawak ternyata." Ujar Baekhyun sambil menghapus setitik air mata yang mengintip di ekor matanya.

"Cita-citaku ingin menjadi pelawak jika kau ingin tahu, tapi ternyata aku selalu gagal dalam audisi." Sahut Chanyeol dengan tampang sedih yang dibuat-buat, membuat Baekhyun semakin tertawa keras. "Oh ya, kau mau es krim?" lanjutnya ketika melihat seorang penjual es krim.

"Boleh."

"Tunggu sebentar."

Chanyeol pun menghampiri si Penjual Es Krim. Sepuluh menit kemudian ia kembali dengan membawa dua mangkok penuh es krim dan memberikan salah satunya kepada Baekhyun.

"Terima Kasih." Ujar lelaki itu tersipu dan dibalas dengan senyuman oleh pemuda satunya.

Menikmati es krim di sebuah taman mungkin hal yang biasa untuk sebagian orang. Namun jika ditambah bersama orang yang kaukasihi itu merupakan kenangan yang berharga. Begitu pula dengan Baekhyun. Hal seperti ini adalah saat-saat yang membahagiakannya. Sesekali ia melempar lirikan kepada Chanyeol dan ketika tertangkap basah, Chanyeol segera memberikan senyum sambil mengacak rambut lelaki di sebelahnya.

"Kau sudah merasa jauh lebih sehat hari ini?" tanyanya kemudian.

Baekhyun meneleng, memberikan senyum ketat kala kenangan kemarin merasuki pikiran. Ia mengangguk pelan.

"Jaga kesehatanmu dengan baik dan jangan membuat orang lain cemas, Baek." Ujar Chanyeol sembari menyuapkan sesendok es krim ke dalam mulut.

Lelaki itu tercenung. Kini tak ada yang lebih menarik dari presensi Chanyeol di sisinya. Es krim tersebut telah terlupakan begitu saja. Sungguh mati ia ingin mencampakkannya ke sembarang tempat dan melingkarkan kedua lengan di sekeliling tubuh Chanyeol. Menyuarakan kecemasan akan kepergiannya dalam beberapa hari. Menyuarakan betapa besar hasrat agar lelaki itu tetap tinggal dan mewarnai hari-harinya. Meski tak selalu berbunga dan dipenuhi keceriaan, namun Baekhyun rasa ia akan menjadi orang yang lebih baik jika Chanyeol berada di sisinya. Pernahkah kau mengalami perubahan besar dalam hidupmu oleh kehadiran seseorang?

"K-kau… mencemaskanku?"

Kepala Chanyeol menengok. Ia menatap Baekhyun selama beberapa sekon sebelum akhirnya senyum lapang terpatri pada paras rupawannya. Tangan kanannya terangkat guna mendorong kening Baekhyun dengan ujung telunjuk. "Tentu saja, bodoh. Jika kau sakit, siapa yang akan menjadi pemandu turku? Terlebih, melihat kondisimu kemarin membuatku merasa tidak nyaman."

Ia mengucapkan kalimat terakhir dengan intonasi kepalang rendah, namun Baekhyun berhasil menangkap kata demi katanya. Sebuah asa mencuat ke permukaan, mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol merasakan hal yang sama seperti dirinya. Bahwa perasaannya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Bahwa—tunggu, perasaan? Benarkah lelaki itu menyukai seorang Park Chanyeol?

"Aku ingin membuatkanmu sesuatu." Tukas Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Y-ya?"

"Bukankah kau rindu masakan Korea?"

Kedua alis Baekhyun berjingkat, meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Bawa aku ke toko makanan Asia, aku akan membeli beberapa bahan dan membuatkanmu kue beras pedas."

Sesuai dengan janjinya, kini mereka tengah duduk di sofa ruang tengah rumah Baekhyun sembari menyantap hidangan yang dibuat Chanyeol. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, dan sepatutnya kini Chanyeol berada di kamar hotelnya. Namun Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya berceloteh, ia pula senang mendengar suara merdunya. Barangkali ada yang salah dengan telinga Chanyeol, tetapi suara Baekhyun bak lagu pengantar tidur yang menyelipkan seberkas sejuk di hati.

"—jadi ibu angkatku mengirimku ke sebuah asrama khusus laki-laki dan—"

Kalimat Baekhyun terputus ketika ia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh sudut bibirnya. Lelaki itu tersentak, bergerak mundur ketika Chanyeol berusaha menyeka saus yang tertinggal di sana.

Mereka bergeming, mengunci tatapan satu sama lain. Sesuatu seakan menarik keduanya. Baekhyun tak mengerti, apalagi Chanyeol. Ia ingin mendekatkan diri, menyentuh rahang berpahatnya dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Keinginannya sama, namun tak satu pun yang mengambil langkah maju.

Chanyeol merasa bahwa ia sudah sinting ketika tubuhnya bergerak tanpa disadari. Kelima jari tersebut mencengkram dan menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Kesenggangan terlahap tandas, tak menyisakan ruang barang satu mili senti. Ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan, benturan napas terasa hangat di permukaan kulit wajah. Dan hal berikutnya benar-benar jauh di luar ekspektasi.

Baekhyun mengalungkan lengan pada leher Chanyeol. Pancaran matanya penuh keberanian ketika ia memutuskan untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka. Pada tiga detik pertama, Chanyeol hanya bergeming, tak menyangka bahwa Baekhyun-lah yang memulai segalanya. Ialah yang kini tengah mencumbu bibirnya. Ialah yang kini tengah menanti sahutan darinya.

Sejurus, ingatan akan sang Tunangan terbersit dalam benak. Chanyeol ingin mengakhiri ciuman, tetapi dorongan kuat dari dalam diri menolak. Ia pula menginginkan Baekhyun. Ia ingin membalas cumbuannya dan melekap tubuh mungilnya. Mengabaikan seluruh logika, lelaki itu pun akhirnya menyerah pada perasaannya sendiri.

Apakah bersikap egois untuk sehari saja adalah sebuah dosa bersar? Sejak pertama kali ia menyetujui tawaran Baekhyun untuk menjadi pemandu turnya, Chanyeol pun sadar bahwa tujuannya akan menyimpang dari rencana awal. Ia tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang istimewa pada diri Baekhyun. Dan setelah lima hari lamanya bergelut dalam kebingungan, maka sekaranglah waktunya untuk memecah kebimbangan. Jawaban yang selama ini menjadi tanda tanya besar dalam benaknya.

Benar, ia menyukai Byun Baekhyun. Benar, bahwa selama perjalanan mereka di Paris, tak pernah sekali pun ia mengingat sang Tunangan. Benar, jika perasaannya adalah nyata.

Ketakutan mulai merayapi hati, dan ciumannya pun penuh keragu-raguan.

Raut Baekhyun meringis ketika tanpa sengaja Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia lantas menjauhkan diri dan menatap lelaki di hadapannya tersebut dengan alis menyatu. Sementara Chanyeol hanya merunduk sembari memejamkan mata. Napas keduanya tersendat-sendat.

"A-ada apa, Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun, membesarkan hati.

"Baek," panggilnya lirih. "Kupikir aku harus kembali." Ia lantas bangkit dari duduknya, memeranjatkan Baekhyun yang tak memperhitungkan gerakan tiba-tibanya.

"Te-tentu saja, ini sudah malam." Ujarnya, ikut berdiri.

"Aku akan menghubungimu nanti. Sampai jumpa."

Ia tak menatap ke dalam mata Baekhyun. Ia menjaga jarak darinya. Dan entah mengapa, sesuatu seakan merobek dadanya dan mengoyak hatinya. Baekhyun kecewa oleh sikap Chanyeol. Ia tahu bahwa tak sepatutnya ia merasakan hal ini, namun lelaki itu menyukainya. Terlepas dari segala realita yang menjadi penyekat, ia ingin memiliki Chanyeol.

"Chan—"

"Aku pergi." Selanya, lantas berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun dalam kesunyian.

 **###**

Chanyeol tak bermaksud melakukan ini. Ia tahu sedalam apa luka yang sudah ia torehkan untuk Baekhyun. Ia tahu bahwa selama ini lelaki itu justru memberikan harapan kepadanya. Namun kini semua sudah terlambat. Mereka mengetahui perasaan masing-masing tanpa harus mendeklarasi dengan kata-kata.

Perasaan bersalah lantas menjorok ke permukaan. Chanyeol tak bisa melukai dua orang yang ia sayangi. Baekhyun dan tunangannya tak seharusnya berada dalam situasi sukar seperti ini. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan kepada dua orang tersebut? Cara apa yang harus dilakukan Chanyeol guna membenahi seluruh kepelikan yang ia ciptakan?

Setelah membasuh diri dengan air hangat satu jam lamanya, ia pun merebah di atas tempat tidur dengan ponsel yang tergenggam erat dalam tangan. Apakah ia harus menghubungi Baekhyun? Atau haruskah ia menghubungi tunangannya?

Cukup lama berkontemplasi, Chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengetik sebuah pesan surel pada ponselnya. Berkali-kali lelaki itu menghela napas berat. Ia menghapus dan menyusun ulang kalimatnya, berharap salah satu dari mereka tak merasa kian tersakiti.

 _Ke:_ _ **Byun Baekhyun**_

 _Subyek:_ _ **Maaf**_

 _Besok aku tidak berencana ingin pergi ke mana-mana. Terima kasih karena sudah menemaniku selama lima hari belakangan._

Terkirim.

Demi Tuhan, pesan yang ia kirim telah sampai pada alamat surel Baekhyun. Ia lantas memejamkan mata guna menyingkirkan segala prasangka buruk dalam hati. Ia sadar bahwa hubungan mereka takkan sama seperti saat awal pertemuan. Namun lelaki itu berharap mereka tetap akan menjadi teman. Apakah keinginan tersebut terlampau egois?

Tak ingin larut dalam kompleksitas, Chanyeol pun memutuskan untuk menghubungi sang Tunangan. Terhitung empat hari sejak terakhir kali ia mengabari keadaannya kepada pria tersebut. Barangkali dengan melakukan demikian, perasaannya akan terasa jauh lebih tenang.

Di deringan ketiga, sebuah sapaan menyambut telinganya. _"Ya?"_

"Hai, _Baby_ ,"

" _Chanyeol, aku merindukanmu!"_

Chanyeol membisu. Sejujurnya, tak satu pun kerinduan ia rasakan selama menghabiskan waktu bersama Baekhyun. Apakah perasaannya mulai terkikis? Apakah ia tak lagi mencintai calon suaminya?

" _Kau masih di sana?"_

"Te-tentu saja." Ia menelan saliva sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan, "Aku juga merindukanmu."

Dusta. Tiga kata yang dilafalkan lidahnya berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Dan Chanyeol pun menyadari bahwa keputusan untuk menghubungi tunangannya bukanlah sebuah opsi tepat, lantaran kini gejolak emosi terasa kian rumit.

 **###**

Berpikir. Mungkin itulah kata paling tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan seorang Byun Baekhyun di hari ketujuh. Memikirkan langkah apa yang harus dilakukan setelahnya. Baekhyun tak pernah merasakan hal ini. Tidak sebelum kehadiran Chanyeol mengusik kehidupannya. Nyaris tiga jam lamanya Baekhyun larut dalam kontemplasi. Dan inilah saatnya di mana ia memutuskan untuk mengambil keputusan terbaik.

Baru saja Baekhyun hendak mengirimkan pesan kepada Chanyeol tapi pemuda tersebut lebih dulu mendapatkannya.

 _Dari:_ _**Park Chanyeol**_

 _Subyek: Pulang_

 _Besok aku akan kembali ke Seoul, bisakah kita bertemu sebentar di bandara sebelum keberangkatanku?_

Sejatinya Baekhyun ingat jika besok Chanyeol akan kembali ke negara asalnya bahkan telah mempersiapkan diri dengan perpisahan tersebut. Tapi entah kenapa sebagian hatinya masih berharap Chanyeol akan merubah keputusannya.

"Tidak, Baek, kau harus realistis." Gumamnya

Dengan tangan gemetar, Baekhyun membalas pesan singkat tersebut.

 _Ke:_ _**Park Chanyeol**_

 _Subyek:_ _**Tentu**_

 _Tentu, kebetulan besok ada yang harus kuselesaikan tentu tak masalah kita bertemu di sana._

Bohong, tak ada apapun yang harus Baekhyun selesaikan, pemuda itu hanya memerlukan dalih agar tak terdengar ingin bertemu Chanyeol.

 **###**

Hiruk-pikuk kerap menghiasi penjuru bandar udara Charles de Gaulle. Hilir mudik orang-orang yang hendak masuk dan keluar dari negara Perancis tak luput dari perhatian Chanyeol, termasuk beberapa petugas keamanan yang tengah berjaga. Masih tersisa kurang lebih dua jam sebelum keberangkatannya, meninggalkan Paris bersama sejuta kenangan di dalamnya. Serta-merta pikiranya pun melayang kepada Baekhyun, petugas pemeriksaan bertubuh mungil yang sukses mencuri perhatiannya, pemuda yang sebentar lagi akan ditinggalkan. Andai Chanyeol tak memilih Paris sebagai kota destinasinya dalam mencari tema pernikahan mungkin ia tak akan bertemu Baekhyun yang sukses memberaikan perasaan serta rencana awal yang telah disusun dengan matang.

"Chanyeol." Suara lembut itu membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memutar tumit dan bertemu dengan manik kakao Baekhyun. "Hai, Baek, duduklah!" ujarnya, menuntut senyum.

"Jam berapa keberangkatanmu?" tanya lelaki itu kikuk.

"Masih tersisa kurang lebih dua jam lagi."

"Kau pasti senang bisa kembali ke Seoul. Aku sangat merindukan Korea Selatan, sebenarnya."

"Kenapa kau tidak kembali?"

Ia menggeleng "Tidak bisa. Meski sangat ingin kembali, aku tetap tak bisa melakukannya. Selain tak memiliki sanak saudara di sana, aku pun telah berjanji kepada orang tua asuhku untuk tidak mengingat masa lalu dan merasa sedih karenanya." Kekehnya.

Setelahnya sempat terjadi keheningan selama beberapa menit.

"Aku—" ucap keduanya berbarengan.

"Kau duluan."

"Tidak, kau saja."

Maka dengan satu kali embusan napas yang lebih pendek pun berbicara.

"Apa kau percaya pada Cinta pandangan pertama?"

Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan alis bertaut. Merasa tak ada jawaban dari lawan bicara, Baekhyun pun melanjutkan.

"Awalnya aku juga tak percaya. Tidak sebelum aku bertemu denganmu dan sikap keras kepalamu." Kekehnya "Aku tahu bahwa tak sepantasnya aku memiliki perasaan itu, tapi kehadiranmu justru membingungkanku. Aku sudah berusaha melenyapkannya, bahkan nyaris membuatku sinting. Tapi sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil. Kau tak perlu kuatir, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk membalas. Aku—" ucapannya terpotong lantaran sebuah jari menempel di permukaan bibirnya.

"Cukup, Baek!" intonasi yang digunakan begitu lembut. "Aku mengerti."

"Chan—"

"Perasaan itu memang tak sepatutnya ada. Tapi harus kuakui kalau kehadiranmu selama sepekan ini tanpa sadar menjadi begitu berarti untukku. Cinta memang rumit, andai saat itu aku tak memilih Paris dan bertemu denganmu, maka sudah pasti kita tak akan mengalami hal seperti ini. "

Baekhyun tercengang mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Mungkinkah Chanyeol juga memiliki perasaan yang sama? Bolehkah Baekhyun berharap setelah ini Chanyeol takkan meninggalkannya?

 _Tidak, Baek._

Kembali kerasionalan menghantam dirinya.

"Aku tak bisa menjanjikan apa-apa. Aku menyukaimu, bahkan menyanyangimu. Tapi aku juga mencintai tunanganku." Chanyeol berjeda, mencermati raut wajah Baekhyun. Ia pun melanjutkan, "kami sudah bersama sekian tahun lamanya, kami akan segera menikah. Sekarang ia sedang menanti kepulanganku dan aku tak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja. Kenangan yang muncul selama usia hubungan kami akan menjadi sia-sia jika aku membatalkan semuanya. Aku sudah merenungkannya dua malam terakhir. Terkadang kita tak bisa bersikap egois. Aku tentu tak bisa menepis apapun itu yang sekarang kurasakan. Aku tahu aku menyukaimu dan kau menyukaiku. Aku bahagia bersama tunanganku dan aku bahagia bersamamu. Tapi hidup tak seperti cerita dongeng. Kau harus berpikir realistis dan menghiraukan perasaan orang-orang di sekitarmu. Meski keputusan ini kubuat dalam waktu singkat, aku yakin jika apa yang kupetik tidak akan keliru."

Baekhyun termenung sekian detik lamanya. Ia kemudian berdeham dan berkata, "aku mengerti. Dipandang dari sisi manapun, cinta terkesan lebih egois. Tapi untuk kali ini, kupikir aku akan mengalah." senyuman tulus pun terkembang, dan Chanyeol lantas melepas kalung yang selama ini dipakainya.

"Untukmu." Ujarnya sambil memberikan kalung berbandul cincin tersebut.

"Ini—"

"Kalung ini kubeli dengan gaji pertamaku. Banyak tersimpan kenangan di dalamnya. Kalau boleh kukatakan kalung ini adalah saksi bisu perjalanan hidupku. Kita memang tidak bisa bersama. Tapi aku bisa memberikan sebagian dari diriku untukmu."

"Terima kasih," lelehan air mata pun sukses membasahi pipi mulus Baekhyun dan Chanyeol segera menyeka cairan tersebut. Tak berapa lama kemudian, terdengar suara yang meminta seluruh penumpang jurusan Seoul untuk segera memasuki ruang tunggu.

"Aku harus pergi."

"Aku akan merindukanmu, Yoda."

"Aku juga akan merindukanmu, pendek."

"Berhenti memamggilku pendek, dasar tiang listrik!"

"Wah _daebak,_ kau sudah bisa menghina orang ternyata."

"Pergilah! Sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan menahanmu di sini."

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Dan temukan kebahagiaanmu." Ujarnya sembari membenarkan surai yang kini menutupi sebagian alis Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu. Berhati-hatilah dan sampaikan salamku kepada calon suamimu.

"Akan kukatakan padanya bahwa aku bertemu petugas pemeriksaan bertubuh pendek dan cerewet." Ia terkekeh sendiri sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Cha-Chanyeol," panggil Baekhyun kemudian, tampak ragu apakah dengan menanyakan hal ini takkan menambah nyeri di hatinya.

"Ya?" salah satu alis Chanyeol berjingkat.

"Kau sudah menemukan tema pernikahannya?"

Lelaki itu membisu. Pandangannya kelompang dan jauh, seakan-akan ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Baekhyun sembari melambaikan tangan di depan wajah Chanyeol.

"Y-ya, tentu saja." Jawabnya tergagap. " _Well_ , kupikir aku sudah menemukannya."

"Oh ya? Apa itu?"

"Taman."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawah, sebelum kembali bertanya. "Kenapa taman?" intonasinya terdengar hati-hati. Ia tak melucutkan pandangan dari raut Chanyeol untuk memastikan bahwa pertanyaannya tak menyinggung perasaan lelaki tersebut.

Alih-alih cemberut, sebuah senyum justru mendekorasi paras rupawannya. "Karena di taman Musée Carnavalet untuk pertama kalinya kau terbuka padaku. Kau membiarkanku mengetahui perihal masa lalumu. Dan kau membuat kekagumanku semakin menjadi ketika kita berada di taman mawar. Terakhir, taman di belakang Notre Dame Cathredal adalah titik balik dari hubungan kita. Dan aku ingin menyatukan seluruh kenangan tersebut ke dalam pernikahanku."

"Ta-tapi—"

"Itu hanya akan menjadi rahasia kita berdua." Chanyeol mengerling dan demi Tuhan, Baekhyun nyaris terjungkal. "Kau bersedia menyimpannya, bukan?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk tanpa ia sadari. Tentu saja ia akan mendokumentasikan kenangan-kenangan mereka di dalam ingatannya. Dan kalimat _'rahasia kita berdua'_ berhasil memacu debaran jantung. Chanyeol ingin tetap mengenangnya. Hanya untuk mereka. Rahasia mereka.

"Terima kasih atas semuanya, Baek." Cetusnya kemudian.

"Terima kasih juga, Chanyeol. Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi di lain kesempatan."

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke dalam lekapannya, menghargai setiap detik yang tersisa. Meleraikan pelukan bahkan terlampau berat untuk dilakukan. Namun waktu tak menolerir lantaran peringatan kedua dari pengeras suara kembali menusuk indra pendengaran. Mereka pun melepaskan pelukan dan memberikan senyuman kepada satu sama lain. Selanjutnya, Chanyeol pun berjalan menjauhi Baekhyun. Lambaian tangan sempat ia berikan hingga sosoknya lenyap dalam keramain.

Berat dan sedih. Itulah yang dirasan pemuda Byun tersebut kala melepas kepergian Chanyeol. Namun pemuda itu telah memantapkan hati bahwa inilah keputusan yang terbaik. Terlebih, ucapan Chanyeol benar. Dirinya juga harus menemukan kebahagiaannya sendiri. Baekhyun yakin di ujung jalan yang tengah ia lalui, seseorang yang hendak mengisi hatinya tengah menanti.

 _Temukan kebahagiaanmu._

Setidaknya, itulah pesan Chanyeol yang akan Baekhyun pegang teguh selama hidupnya.

"Terima kasih, Yoda."

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
